The Bloody Marshmallow
by Thunder Ice
Summary: After being beaten and Severely raped in an Alleyway, Rarity is Nursed dearly back to Health by Thunder. On the way, Rarity begins to feel something for Thunder. Could it be Love? OCxRarity
1. Helpless REWRITTEN CHAPTER

_**Bloody Marshmallow**_

_**Here's The rewritten version. Well, It's the original, But just rewrote it instead of making another story and such. Anyway, I have another computer to use, But I'm gonna have to keep the fanfiction life a secret from my family. I'm afraid if they know I'm a brony, And that I write...Mature Fanfics, They'll think I'm weird, Or something. Oh and for my computer, My laptop is busted by viruses. I'm using my uncle's laptop that he lent us.**_

_**Anywayyy...Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter I: Helpless**_

_**April 15, 20013  
>Planet Terra (I'll explain this in another story, Or later chapters)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Manehattan<strong>_  
><em><strong>10:27 p.m.<strong>_

After a tiring week at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity decided to take a vacation in the wonderful city of Manehattan. She was given a downtown apartment by Princess Celestia.

It was now nighttime, And the 'Land of the fancy' shop was nearing closing time. Rarity was just about the last one there. She was still looking at the beautiful designs. As she was ready to leave, Something caught her eye. A blue, sparkly dress costing 100 bits. Rarity looked into her purse. She had 110 bits.

'Just enough,' She thought.

She took the dress and began walking up to the Cashier, Spice Shock.

"Hello, Spice. Nice to see you again," She said to him.

"Howdy, Rarity. Nice to see you again," He replied to her, "How's business at the Boutique?"

"Smashing. I've made so many designs, But It's so tiring. I decided to relax somewhere away from the shop. I let Applejack babysit Sweetie Belle while I'm away. And The Princess lent me an apartment downtown."

"That's nice. Sweetie Belle doing okay?"

"Yes, She's okay." Spice smiled at her.

After he checked the dress, And gave her the reciept for the dress to her, He handed her the dress and a bag. Rarity then placed the dress into the bag, And wrapped the bag around her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said as she walked to the door.

"Later, Rarity," Spice said as he waved to her.

When Rarity exited the shop, She was greeted by only the street lights, And the sudden emptiness. Nopony was in the streets.

"Oh, My. I better be getting home quickly," She said to herself as she began walking down the sidewalk.

It was about a few minutes later, When she reached the fountain in the downtown square. All she heard was the water splashing down the fountain.

But then...She looked up at the clock. The hands struck at '10:30.' Just then, The water in the fountain stopped splashing. It was then silent. Rarity was a little afraid. But her fear only built up as the Street lights began shutting off.

Rarity was now in complete darkness. Luckily, She could still manage to see the sidewalk in front of her.

She continued walking, Her hoofsteps echoing in the darkness. Just then, She stopped. Bad Idea.

She looked behind her to see if anypony was there. There wasn't. She called out into the darkness. "Hello?"

Suddenly, Something snatched her bag and threw it into the fountain. "Hey," She yelled as she turned back around, But was met by a strike to the face. The white unicorn fell to the ground. Then, a pair of forelegs wrapped around her neck and began dragging her.

She tried to yell, But the stranger was choking her as she was dragged into an alleyway. Soon, When she was dragged a good enough distance from the streets, The stranger let go of her.

She began breathing for air. Just then, She was pinned down to the ground, A pair of forelegs pinning hers to the ground. She struggled as the stranger's body also had her pinned.

"Well, Well, Well, What'd we got here?" The stranger asked.

Rarity stared at the stranger, And began focusing magic into her horn to push him off, When suddenly, The stranger took one of his forelegs and grabbed her horn.

"I don't think so," The stranger said coldly, As he pulled the horn from one direction, And within seconds, Ripping off her precious Horn, Making Rarity scream, But it was muffled, Thanks to the stranger quickly placing his foreleg holding the broken horn on her mouth.

Tears began coming from Rarity's eyes as blood slowly began coming out from the center of the horn (I guess.) The stranger then released his foreleg from her mouth, And threw the broken horn to the side, And placed the same foreleg back on hers again. The whole time, Rarity was in too much pain to move her freed foreleg.

"Just so you can't break free," He added.

The stranger then took his foreleg and began shaking his member, Hardening it within seconds. Rarity slowly looked down and saw what was about to commence.

**_"No, Please, Don't!"_** She yelled, Only to recieve a slap to the face.

"Shut your fucking mouth, You stupid whore," He said with anger. Rarity decided to keep quiet, Unless she wanted to be hit again.

Just then, Rarity felt a searing pain flow through her body as the Stranger thrusted into Rarity's Anal hole.

She screamed, Only for it to be muffled by the stranger's foreleg. The stranger then began thrusting hard and fast into Rarity, Making her scream every time, But the screams were only muffled.

Within a few short moments, The stranger made one final, And painful thrust into Rarity as he came in her. He pulled out, Leaving a mixture of Semen and blood dripping out.

Rarity thought it was finally over, But she was dead wrong. She then felt another searing pain, This one more painful than the last, Coming from her vaginal area.

"Hope you get an infection, Slut," He said to her.

{LEARNING TIME, KIDS!}

The one thing you should never do after having anal sex is to do vaginal. After having Anal sex, It's possible you could get a tiny bit of Fecal matter on your penis, And if that gets into the Vagina, Infection is possible.

{OKAY, NOW STOP FUCKING LEARNING, AND READ THE STORY.}

He continued thrusting even harder now, Causing Rarity to cry now._** "Please! Stop! I beg of you!"**_ She yelled.

"Now, Where would the fun in that be?" The stranger asked.

After a minute or two, The stranger felt his peak coming, As well as Rarity's. He placed one final, And painful thrust into her, and released his seed into her. Rarity orgasmed painfully at the same time.

After a few moments, The stranger pulled out, Took a tissue from his coat, and wiped off his Stallionhood, Incase any fecal matter was on it. He then threw it in a nearby trash can, Stood up and looked at Rarity.

She was a mess. A broken horn, Bruised all over, Semen and blood pouring out of her femslit and anal hole. A damn mess.

"Looks like I have to go," The stranger said, "Hopefully we'll meet again," He smirked at the crying unicorn, Before kicking her in the stomach, And then diving his foreleg into her face, Knocking her unconscious.

_The last thing Rarity felt was a painful punch to the face before it all went black..._

**_Well, What did you think about that? Took some time to redo this. Haven't used a laptop in nearly a month. If anypony, ANYPONY, Sees an error in this chapter, Like any misspellings, Let me know._**

**_Thunder, Out._**


	2. Shocking Discovery REWRITTEN CHAPTER

**The**_** Bloody Marshmallow**_

_**Rewriting the chapters. Anyway, Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter II: Shocking Discovery**_

_**Downtown Manehattan**_  
><em><strong>11:35 a.m.<strong>_

Thunder _Shocker_ Ice was walking down the streets of Manehattan, After having a very delicious breakfast. As he walked, He groaned.

"Oh, Man. I definately had way too many Apple Pancakes. I didn't even know they were real," He said. "Oh, Well. Full is better than empty." He chuckled at his own joke.

As he continued his walk, He reached the downtown square, Containing the large fountain. As he sat down on the edge of the fountain, A cool wind blew in his face.

"Feel that cool breeze. Ha...Hmm. Breeze. Thunder Breeze. Sounds pretty cool. Oh, Well, Too late to change it."

As he got up to continue, He looked back at the fountain, But then something caught his eye. Something was floating in the water. He looked closer. It was a bag. He began walking into the fountain, And instantly felt the cool water, But the cool didn't bother him. Why do you think he has an Ice Cutie mark? Well... I'll explain later.

Anyway, Thunder reached the bag and picked it up. "What the...?" He said. He reached into the bag and pulled out a dress. "Hello, What's this? A beautiful dress that somepony threw away? Interesting." He said with some sarcasm in his voice. He placed the dress around his right shoulder and reached into the bag again.

This time, He pulled out a reciept from the 'Land of the Fancy' store. "I've been to the store. Only for girls," He said, Chuckling.

Just then, The bottom of the bag ripped open and a smaller bag came out. "Oh, Whoops."

Thunder looked at the bag for a second, And realized it wasn't just a bag. "What the...?" He picked it up and inspected it, And Immediately recognized what it was.

_"Rarity's purse?"_

He checked the insides to see if it was really her's. Turns out, It was. It had her make up, Her I.D., Everything. A few moments later, Thunder quickly placed the purse on his back and began searching for her.

* * *

><p>It was about 11:50 a.m. now, And Thunder was beginning to get worried.<p>

'I hope she's okay,' He thought.

Thunder was ready to give up on his search and look later, But then, He heard something coming from an alleyway. It sounded like moaning, Not like Moans of pleasure, But more like...Moans of Pain.

He looked down the alleyway to see a pony lying on the ground.

"Oh, My god..."

He began running down the alleyway to help the pony, But when he reached the pony, Shock and fear took hold of him as he saw the horrifying scene.

The pony he saw was Rarity. She was bruised all over, A black eye, And worse...There was a puddle of semen and blood around her femslit and anal hole.

Thunder knew that Rarity was...Raped.

_**"RARITY!"**_ He yelled as he ran to her side.

"Help...Me..." Rarity managed to say, With a cracked voice, Filled with fear.

"D-Don't worry, Rarity, You're gonna be fine!" He said, As he picked her up and placed her on his back, Making sure she didn't fall off.

Thunder then opened up his wings, And flew into the air, Keeping balance. Within a few minutes, Thunder reached the hospital. He landed, and Busted the doors of the entrance open.

_**"SOMEPONY GET ME SOME HELP!"**_ He yelled as he held Rarity in his forelegs.

A few moments later, Some doctors came in and picked up Rarity, And placed her on a stretcher. After that, They brought her into the E.R. Thunder tried to follow them in there, But was denied access.

"I'm sorry, Sir, But you cannot go in there." One of the Doctors said.

"Please, That's my friend! You have to!" He was still denied access.

Thunder just decided to sit down and wait.

_"Please be okay, Rarity..."_

**_15 Minutes later..._**

As Thunder sat patiently in the Waiting room, One of the Doctors came out. Thunder looked up.

"Don't worry. She's gonna be just fine. We can heal the bruises. However, There is an infection in her vaginal area, But we can stop that from spreading through it."

Thunder sighed in relief. "Well...What about her horn?"

"Yes, We can fix that, But we're gonna need the other piece of it in order to heal it."

"Okay...Well...Can I see her?"

"Yes, But she is sleeping right now, So If you are staying, Be sure not to wake her."

"I will. Thank you, Doctor."

Thunder got up and walked into the room where Rarity was. He opened the door, And saw Rarity sleeping quietly on a bed. She was still bruised, But there was no more blood on her body.

He smiled, Knowing she was safe...

He walked up next to the bed, And slowly and carefully began rubbing Rarity's purple mane. Next to the bed was a chair, With a leg rest. He slowly pulled the leg rest up, And sat down in the chair. But, Before he went to sleep, He looked at Rarity again.

He smiled once more, And then slowly got up, moved close to her, And placed his lips on her forehead for a second.

He looked at her, A tear in his eye, smiling. _"I love you, Rarity."_

He got back into the chair, And began to sleep as well.

_**3 Hours later...**_

Thunder woke up in the chair, The same way he did when he went to sleep. He sighed in relief. Then, He heard a soothing voice.

"Thunder?"

He looked over to see Rarity. "You're awake."

"I see you are, Too," Thunder said before chuckling. "You feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He could see that she wasn't fine.

"Rarity, Who did this to you?"

"I don't know...He had a mask on that covered his face, So I couldn't see who it was."

He reached one of his hooves out and began rubbing her left hoof. "Don't worry. When I find who did it, That guy's gonna be in a world of hurt."

"You don't need to be so protective, Thunder..."

"But, Me not being protective is why you got hurt."

He then began hugging her. "Don't worry...I'll make sure no one hurts you, Rarity..."

_'If only I could tell you...'_ He thought...

**_Cheesy__ parts here and there, Bla bla bla...Just needed to update. Also, The beginning was gonna be different, It was originally gonna have where Thunder finds the dress, Brings it back to the shop, Finds out it was Rarity's, Finds her purse, Then it leads up to this. But, I thought it was difficult, So I placed this on here. Hope you liked it._**


	3. Love at First Night

_**The Bloody Marshmallow**_

_**Continuing this story. I hope to God/Celestia that I spelled "Continuing" right. A-Anyway, Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 3: Love at first Night**_

It had been 2 hours since Rarity awakened. The whole time, Thunder comforted her. Soon after, The rest of the Mane Six, as well as Spike, Arrived, Shocked about the news.

"Rarity!" Spike yelled to her. He ran over to her, And jumped on her, Kissing her cheeks.

"Spike, Stop! That tickles!" Rarity laughed.

Spike continued to kiss her cheeks, Until he felt someone pull him off back onto his feet. He saw Thunder standing next to him.

"Calm down, Boyo. She's still in a bit of pain," Thunder told him.

"Well, I'm not really anymore."

"Just in case you were." He smiled.

Rainbow Dash snickered at his comment before. "What kinda name is "Boyo?""

"Well, I AM part Irish." He said. He had already told them about all the different races of people on Earth. The Planet Terra (Will explain later) Only had limited knowledge of Earth.

"So, Do you guys know who did this?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"No, But when we do, I'm gonna tear that guy a new asshole!" Thunder said in anger.

The group gaped at his profanity. Turns out, Equestria didn't allow cursing. Thunder knew his action, And quickly apologized for it.

"Uhh...Hehe...Sorry. I'm just still mad about everything that's happened."

They then heard a gasp. "Rarity, Where's your horn?" They heard Applejack ask. Rarity looked up and noticed only a small part of it remained.

"Oh No! Where is it!" She started panicking. Thunder ran over to calm her down.

"Rarity, Calm down. Just breathe, It's alright. The Doctor said we can put it back together...But...I have to go get it."

"Where is it?" Twilight asked. Thunder turned towards her.

"At the alley where the event happened." Thunder started walking towards the door.

"Where are ya goin'?" Applejack asked him.

"I'm going to get her horn. I'll be back soon." He then walked out the door, And began to go get Rarity's broken horn.

**_Manehattan Alleyway  
>8:30 p.m.<em>**

After a long walk in the cold weather, Thunder finally reached the area where Rarity was...You know...

Thunder slowly walked into the alleyway, Which was only filled with the sound of the wind. As he neared the end of the alleyway, He could see the dried up spots of blood and cum that was still there from last night's incident.

He could smell it, Which made him sick, But he did his best to ignore it. He started looking around for the horn. He looked in the trash cans, Dumpsters, But it was nowhere to be found.

"Please tell me no one took it...Actually, Why would anyone take a horn...Aha!" He exclaimed as he found it lying next to a trash can. He picked it up with his hoof and placed it in his fur pocket. He turned around to leave, But then he heard a sound behind him as he began leaving.

He turned around; Nothing. He turned back around to the street. He heard the sound, But above him. He looked up; Nothing.

"Hello? Anypony there?" He called out.

'Maybe I'm just losing my mind...'

Suddenly, He heard something land behind him. He turned around, And saw a stranger wearing a mask. Thunder found his target.

Thunder suddenly filled with rage, And raised his hoof at the stranger. It nearly struck him, But the stranger grabbed his hoof. "Huh?" All of a sudden, Thunder felt a painful feeling in his left side as he was launched into the wall.

He struck the wall, And quickly fell to the ground. He groaned in pain, And tried to get back up, But was punched a few times in the chest, Then launched into the dead end of the alleyway. Thunder felt himself spitting blood from his mouth. He then heard a clanking noise. He looked next to him to see his .357 Revolver pistol laying there.

He then heard a noise, Looked up, And saw the stranger beginning to get away. Quickly, Thunder grabbed his revolver, And started shooting. Each shot he missed.

As he pulled the trigger, All that happened was a click. "What the...?" He checked his ammo. The gun had no more bullets in it. He looked back up at the stranger, Who got away.

"You bastaaarrrd! You're gonna get it!" He yelled at the stranger, Who then disappeared.

'Dammit! I was so close, And I let him get away!' He sighed. 'Better get this horn back.'

He got up, And felt pain near his ribcage area.

'Well, Shit. Two broken ribs. Just my fucking luck.'

He tried to ignore it, And began walking back to the hospital.

_**Manehattan Hospital  
>8:45 p.m.<strong>_

Twilight was pacing the room anxiously, Waiting for Thunder's return. "It's been nearly half an hour. He should've been back by now."

Applejack looked up at her. "Darlin', Just calm down. Ahm shure Thunder's jush' fine."

They were silent for a few moments, Until they heard the door open up. What they saw shocked them; Thunder was covered in Blood, Dirt, And they could even see the broken ribs.

"Oh, My Celestia..." Rarity said.

"Thunder, Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Just dandy, I got two broken ribs, And I'm badly injured. Doin' great!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry..."

"N-No...I'm sorry...I'm just angry, Because I let the bastard get away..."

The girls looked in suprise. "Wait, You found him?" Twilight asked.

"Mmm-Hmm. He attacked me, And got away. I couldn't even punch him. But..." He pulled the horn from his fur pocket, "I believe this belongs to you, Rarity."

"My Horn!" She exclaimed with happiness.

"Eeyup. Twilight, If you please..." He said, While carefully holding Rarity's Horn in place where the remaining part of it is. Twilight focused her magic on it, And shot a beam of magic, Emitting a flash of light. When the light faded, Rarity's horn was once again back on her head, Where it should be.

"Thank you, Thunder! Thank you, Twilight!" She yelled to the both of them.

"You're welcome, Rare," He called her by a nickname, Making her partially blush.

Thunder chuckled.

Soon after, A Nurse came in. "I'm sorry, Everypony, But I'm afraid you have to leave now. Ms. Rarity needs her rest," She said.

The girls quietly groaned in disappointment. "Aww," Twilight said with disappointment, "Well, We'll see you tomorrow, Okay? We'll be here by noon."

Rarity made a fake smile, "Oh, Okay. Well...Goodbye, Girls."

The girls all walked out. Thunder, However, Sitting in one of the chairs in the room, Was in deep thought, Thinking about how he could've stopped the stranger from getting away. He thought if he could build up his strength more...

The trance was broken when the nurse spoke up to him. "Sir," She said to him, "Sir!" She yelled louder at him.

"Huh?" He looked up to the Nurse. "Oh, Sorry. Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Rarity. Bye." He was about to leave, Until he felt something tug at his side. He looked back, And saw Rarity, Puppy eyes.

"Wait, Thunder...Can you...Well...Stay here for tonight? I don't want to be alone without a friend. Is it okay, Nurse?" She asked.

The Nurse thought about it, And made her decision. "Well, Okay, I guess."

Rarity smiled. "Thank you."

The nurse then walked out, Closing the door behind her.

"I never knew you were afraid to be by yourself," Thunder asked. He had seen her by herself a few times in the past, And she was fine.

"Well...The night I was...You know...I was heading back to the apartment The Princess gave me for the week, And by the time I left the shop I was in, The streets were all empty. I began walking home, And soon...During my walk..."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "The lights in the streets went out. I could barely see."

Thunder could imagine being her at that moment. Not being able to see the ground in front of you, Barely seeing the streets.

"I just kept walking, And then, I heard something. I stopped, And soon was dragged in the alleyway."

A tear came from her eye. "The stranger pinned me down...And he began to...to..." She couldn't handle it. She broke into tears.

Thunder couldn't stand seeing any of his friends cry, So he walked over to her, And gave her the most soothing hug he could give her.. "Shh...It's okay, Rarity...It's over...You're safe now..."

She sniffled, "No, I'm not...*Sniffle* I'll never be safe. *Sniffle* He'll find me again...I know it..." At that moment, Thunder looked into her eyes, And she looked back.

"Rarity, Listen to me. As Long as The girls and I, And Spike, Are by your side, Nopony will touch you or hurt you. Got it? And If anypony does...It will be their last time."

Rarity partially smiled before breaking into tears again, Holding Thunder tightly. "Shhh...Shhh..." He whispered in her ear once more to calm her down.

About a few minutes later, Rarity fell asleep from using all her energy crying. Thunder placed her head on her pillow, And covered her up in the blanket. And before he himself got ready for bed, He kissed Rarity on her forehead.

_"Sweet Dreams, My sweet gemstone,"_ He whispered into her ear, Hoping she could hear that she was safe.

Thunder then got back into the chair with the leg rest, And soon fell asleep.

**_1:36 a.m._**

Thunder was sleeping peacefully in the chair, When suddenly, A Scream awakened him. He turned to the bed to see Rarity screaming in her sleep. Quickly, He got up, And began shaking her.

"Rarity, Rarity!" He yelled, "Wake up!"

"No! Get away! STOP!"

Suddenly, Rarity's eyes flashed open, And found herself in the room. A few moments later, Rarity broke into tears. Thunder held her tightly in his forelegs.

"Shhh...Shhh...It's okay, Rarity..."

A few moments later, Rarity stopped crying and looked at Thunder. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, If you didn't wake me up, You would still be having the nightmare...Don't blame yourself..."

"Y...You're right..."

"Remember, I'll take care of you until you recover...If you need anything...I'll help you..."

She faintly smiled. "Th-Thank you, Thunder...I'm really...Glad to have a friend like you..."

He smiled back at her. And then, The two slowly looked into each other's eyes. Thunder looked into Rarity's blue, Ruby eyes, And Rarity looked into Thunder's blue, Saphire eyes.

Their eyes closed halfway as they continued to look at each other. And then, Slowly...They neared each other, And soon...Their eyes closed, And their lips touched. Rarity slowly wrapped her forelegs around Thunder's neck, And Thunder wrapped his forelegs around her waist.

'I can't believe it...I'm kissing Rarity...' He thought to himself.

Slowly, Thunder's tongue entered Rarity's mouth, And Rarity's tongue entered Thunder's mouth. For a while, Their tongues danced around with each other, Rarity moaning with passion.

Then, Their mouths parted, Leaving a small trail of saliva. Thunder looked into Rarity's eyes once more.

"...I love you, Rarity."

Rarity's eyes opened halfway, And she smiled.

"I love you, Too...Thunder..."

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes, Before Rarity asked a question, With a soothing voice.

"...Thunder? Can you...Sleep with me tonight?"

He smiled, "Of course, Rarity..."

Slowly, He got into the bed, And laid down next to Rarity. He laid behind her, And wrapped his forelegs around her, Gently holding her. And slowly, The couple fell asleep together, Love protecting them.

**_Kinda cheesy line at the end, But whatever._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Later chapters will have sex scene... Possibly Thunder and Rarity, And maybe...Spike and...Twilight? Or Rainbow? You decide..._**

**_Adios._**


End file.
